


When Virgil Couldn't choose one Idea so he chose All the Idea's

by ATiredFander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Overthinking, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredFander/pseuds/ATiredFander
Summary: Basically Virgil asks Logan on a date. (Well he wasn’t able to say it was a date when he asked him but he still did!) He brings Logan to a bunch of places for the date including, A lecture, a walk in the park, an art gallery and dinner!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	When Virgil Couldn't choose one Idea so he chose All the Idea's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfangirlalways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/gifts).



> As promised in the last chapter of T.D.S.O.V (I might change the title of it too, 'The Neutrals') here's the Analogical one-shot 
> 
> Tell me if you want me to make Logan's view.

Patton watched his friend pace back and forth in his mid-sized room, he had lost count a good while ago, "Virgil are you okay? You've been like this since you've got here."

Virgil stopped pacing in an instant, "I'm fine! I just..."

Patton felt a rush of concern and walked over to Virgil forever swayed by his emotions, "You just what? You're worrying me, Virge!"

Virgil looked at the floor, "Sorry, Pat. I'm just a little anxious. Saying it out loud will make it real and all."

"Say what out loud..?" Patton’s worry continued to build-up

Virgil sighed, "Promise you won't squeal or anything?" 

"Why would I?" Patton was slowly feeling his concern melt into confusion

He heard Virgil mumble something under his breath

"What was that Virge?" 

"I... I want to ask Logan out!" Virgil looked up to see Patton was just as surprised at his burst of confidence

To Virgil's dismay, Patton did squeal, "Awhhhhhh! Oh my goodness that's so adorable! Finallyyyyyy! You two are so cute together! I always see you staring at him when we’re all hanging out together!”

Virgil's face flushed, "Yeah I mean- Wait do I really stare at him?! What if he noticed and thinks I'm a complete weirdo?! Yes, we hang out a few times a week but it could be that he just pities me!"

Patton put a hand on Virgil's shoulder reassuringly, "Virgil trust me he's way too straightforward to do that! What I mean is he must enjoy your company!"

"Uh-huh." Virgil stared at Patton unconvinced

"It's true!" 

"Sureee." Virgil's voice was laced with sarcasm as he continued, "So when you and Roman got into a fight, you went to Logan to ask for help, he said no stating he wasn't going to help you win his childhood friend back, that you both should work through it on your own when you started pouting and he finally gave in because of you're pouty face was that not pity?" 

"No! That doesn't count because no one can go against my pouty face!" As an example, Patton started pouting

"Pat. Stop using you're pouting face on me" Virgil's tone was blunt but you could see his face becoming sympathetic 

"Not until you tell me you're going to ask him out!" 

"I-" Just then Patton added puppy eyes to his pout, "Patton not the puppy eyes!" 

Patton said nothing and just continued staring at him pouting with puppy eyes

"Ughhh fine! But only if you're going to help me brainstorm!"

Patton's face immediately turned from a pout to a blinding smile that could rival the sun, "Great! So what type of stuff does he like?"

Virgil's face shone with concentration, "Well he likes learning new things, art, nature and food? Well, most people like food anyway so..."

"Hmmm... You can take him out for dinner?" Patton went and sat back on his bed motioning for Virgil to join him

"Yeah but I want to be ‘extra.’ So the chances are higher if I ask him out" Virgil walked over, sitting down next to Patton, shrugging

"Why don't you include all the things he likes then?" Patton let himself fall back onto the bed

"What do you mean?" Virgil hadn't thought of that

"Well, the new art gallery just opened, could you take him there?" Patton watched Virgil’s face light up assumably from an idea before jumping up from the bed

"Patton you're a genius! I have to go. I'll update you soon!" And with that Virgil ran out of the room hearing Patton giggling

"Go get em' tiger!" Virgil could hear Patton giggling while he ran out of Patton's and Roman's apartment 

Virgil had just finished the last of his phone calls, sighing out of relief that he finally got reservations with everything and was able to make them all for one day now was the part he was dreading… Asking _him_ out.

He’d been thinking how to do it the whole time, all he could come up with was getting him an iris and asking him to spend the day with him.

He knew Logan liked researching nature and just nature in general so he’d think that Logan might know the meaning of the flower, hope.

Sighing he decided it was the best idea he’d probably come up with so he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

He walked in his best friend’s flower shop to see an aggravating guy in a red jacket leaning over the counter flirting with his fiance.

“Geez get a room you two.” Virgil walked over with a grin 

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have a boyfriend~” The boy turned around with a prince like, smile his eyes shining with mischievous intent

Leaning on the counter he rolled his eyes at his eccentric friend, “You wish Princey. Pat can I have that iris you’ve been saving for me?” 

“Coming right up Virgey!” Patton ran to the back of the store picking up a single light blue iris in a tiny dark blue pot

“Oooo who’s that for doctor gloom?” Roman rested his arm on Virgil’s shoulder ever reminding him of the five inches he had on him

“Like I’m telling you.” Virgil lightly shoved his friend’s arm off his shoulder before walking over to Patton and handing him thirty bucks, “Thanks again for this Pat I’ll tell you how the date goes later.”

Patton smiled brightly, “I can’t wait! If he’s mean, call me. I think I have one of those big shovels around here somewhere...”

Virgil took the small flower from Patton, “Patton no! You can’t hurt him alright. He won’t be too rude when he turns me down hopefully anyway so…” 

Roman walked over to them, “Virgil I’m sure the guy will love you’re emo-ness. And if he doesn’t me and Patton can always pay him a visit.” 

“Thanks, Princey but no-one is paying anyone a threatening visit.” Virgil made his way over to the door, “Thanks for everything guys but I have to get going. I'm meeting up with Janus so he can help me with an outfit!”

“Hey, I have a better style than he ever will! Let me pick you out an outfit for onceeeeee!” Virgil walked out the door ignoring his friend’s pleas 

He waved to one of his childhood friends while walking over to him in front of the mall.

Janus spotted him and met him the rest of the way, “Finally I had to wait like an hour.” 

Virgil gave him a blank stare, “I was five minutes late.”

Janus faltered, “I- … You know what I don’t feel like having this argument again let’s just go pick out you’re stupid outfit so you can go on your date.”

Virgil nodded with a blush.

They had found three outfits that they didn’t blatantly turn down or laugh at so Virgil walked out of the changing room with Janus’ choice and immediately regretted it when Janus’ face turned so sour.

“How did I think that would look good at you? I mean the suit and colour aren’t too bad it’s just wayyy too dark. Okay no. I’m getting one of the store’s helpers to come.”

So ten minutes later another man that introduced himself as Jamahl was standing next to Janus nodding slightly at Virgil as he took him in, “Alright let’s see what he picked then I’ll see what I can do.”

Virgil walked into the changing room which he quickly took off the dark purple suit and put on one of his outfits before walking out once again.

Jamahl hummed, looking like he was deciding how to word what he was going to say, “Yeah no, you said this is for a date and it’s too snug for your style. Could you try on your other choice?”

In response, Virgil just walked back into the changing room and walked back out with his other outfit.

Jamahl smiled, “Okay this is a much better choice but I don’t think that it fits with a fancy-type date but you do look good in it.”

Janus got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked closer to inspect the outfit, “Yeah, it does look quite good on you Virge.”

Virgil nodded, “I think I might buy it for another time.”

“Well I think I have an idea for a suit it’s a little formal but if you want to impress your date I think it’ll work.” So Jamahl went off to grab the outfit, coming back within minutes and quickly giving it to Virgil 

Virgil stared at himself in the change room mirror nervously, ‘Is this too fancy? Does it even look good at me? What if-’

Virgil’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the change room door continuing by an oddly quiet and concerned voice, “Virge you alright in there? Is it ‘absquatulate?’”

Virgil stifled back a laugh at the codeword they had come with back in middle school.

They were doing a language assignment on the weirdest words in the English language and had found the word which meant, ‘you or someone else leaving suddenly.’

Virgil had said that it made him anxious thinking about it but it had been such a silly word that it became an inside joke that quickly turned into a codeword.

Virgil smiled and opened to the door, walking out, “Yeah… Well, it was until you used that weird word.”

Janus smiled back at him, “Well we did agree to keep it didn’t we? By the way, you look stunning Virgil. Logan’s gonna have a gay panic when he sees ya!”

Virgil felt his face become red, “Thanks, Janus. But do you really have to tease me so often?”

Janus smirked at his friend, “Always.”

Virgil groaned before Jamahl stepped forward and clapped, “Yes! This is the one you look fabulous in!”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah I like it too I was just worried it was too formal or something…”

Janus looked like he was solving a puzzle before saying, “Well you could wear the other outfit for the casual part of your date then the suit for the rest?” 

Virgil’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Huh… Yeah, that could work! Thanks, Jan.”

Janus nodded in acknowledgement, “Well why don’t you change back into the outfit ya came in so we can pay already?”

Virgil stood in front of Logan’s house moving his hand nervously towards the bell.

_Ding_.

Virgil jumped at the sound of a text from his phone ending with him hitting the doorbell.

‘Oh no. What if he’s not even here? What if he hates Iris’? What if-’ His thoughts were interrupted by Logan opening the door looking put together as always

“Virgil? Are you alright? You normally call me before you come over.” Logan looked at him with a worried expression before noticing the flower

“I- Uhm…” Virgil found himself flustered once again by Logan, “Sorry… I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me for a day? Oh! Also, this is for you.”

Logan continued looking at the flower in front of him staring into space.

“I mean if you don’t want it you don’t have to take it we just haven’t hung out in a while so…” Virgil looked to the ground awkwardly

“No!” Logan took the pot, “I mean no I do want the flower and I’d love to spend a day with you.”

Virgil’s eyes lit up, “Great! Uhhh wear casual clothes but bring something a little fancy to wear later also it’s in three days I’ll pick you up at ten in the morning if that’s alright?”

Logan nodded, “Alright do you need help planning the day?”

“Nope I got it under control don’t worry!” Virgil grinned running back to his truck while continuing to wave at his love interest

**-Ten Minutes Later Both Were Still Having A Gay Panic-**

Virgil went over the plans for the day once again while driving to Logan’s house noting the small details of his plan as well as the present for Logan hidden in one for the compartments in his truck.

He got out of his truck, walking up to Logan’s door for the second time that week but before he had the chance to knock on the door it was already open.

Logan stood in the doorway with a fancy looking box, “So why did you want to go out in the morning Virgil?”

Virgil smiled, “You’ll see but before that why don’t we go grab some breakfast?”

Logan smiled back at him, nodding.

Virgil recommended going to Sanderbucks which Logan quickly complied too.

So there they were, walking over to the counter.

A barista spotted Virgil and shooed away one of the other baristas before fully making his way over, “Hey, Virgil you’re normal? Oooo who’s this babe?”

“Yes, please. Oh and this is Logan.” Virgil turned back to look at Logan, “Logan this is Remy he’s a good friend.”

Remy held his hand out to Logan who shook it, “Virgil and I bonded over our love for coffee! It’s nice to meet you, Logan, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Logan who was still offset by Virgil being called babe by the guy said, “And I am at a lack of information about you.”

Remy just smiled and turned back to Virgil, “You weren’t lying about this guys vocabulary!”

Virgil nodded, “Yup he’s really smart.”

Logan cleared his throat which gained himself their attention again, “So are we going to order or spend all morning here.”

Remy, who just seems to realize he was still working, started Virgil’s caffeinated drink before turning towards Logan, “So what do you want then babes?”

Logan’s face which was full of confusion now turned towards Virgil for answers to unspoken questions.

Remy just laughed, “Oh! That’s why he was being so cold he was jealous! Yeah, no Virgil and I are only friends. I tend to call people babe or babes..”

Logan’s face flushed a little before washing over with relief, “Alright thank you for clarifying I’ll have…”

Forty minutes later Virgil and Logan sat in his truck. 

After the ‘babe’ ordeal Logan and Remy got along quite well.

Ending with them exchanging numbers, with a promise from Remy to send him pictures of highschool Virgil to his dismay.

Logan took a sip of his second cup of coffee, “So where are we going now?”

Virgil smirked, “You’ll see. We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, that's the only hint you’re gonna get.”

A few minutes of silence Logan finally spoke, “The… university?” 

“Bingo.”

Logan rested his chin on his hand and scrunched his brow which Virgil had called the ‘Logan thinking face’, “But why? I’ve heard they have a good library but there are other and better libraries around here.”

Virgil shook his head, “You already had your hint for this spot.”

“This spot..?” 

All Virgil did was nod and continue smiling.

Fifteen minutes as promised the pair made it to the university, Virgil leading the way as they made their way into the building going into a very large classroom seeing a few students and people scattered around the room before going to one of the seats at the top.

Logan still looked confused, “Virgil why are we here you graduated three years ago.”

Virgil shook his head, “We’re not here for me pocket protector, we’re here for you. You said you liked astronomy so we’re going to listen to a lecture about it.”

Logan’s eyes lit up, quickly turning to the front of the room where the professor was finishing off the last things he’d need for the lecture.

“He was brilliant! While it was just the basics of using a star chart he explained the history of the names and who chose the names!” Logan was still ranting about the lecture halfway to their next destination

Virgil smiled. Proud that the first part of the date- Well not date was going well, “Well it’s good you enjoyed it! I can understand why you’re so interested in the stars now!”

The intellectual nodded his head enthusiastically, “It is quite interesting. Almost every constellation has a story behind it! I can tell you some of them some time if you’d like?”

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” For once Virgil couldn’t stop smiling, it was kind of weirding him out but the warm feeling in his chest quieted his worries

Virgil had parked about a block away from the next place he had planned. Logan continued to pester him with questions until they made it to the CBG park. 

No one was completely sure what CBG stood for at this point the park had been there for as long as anyone in the city could remember and the meaning of the CBG memory quickly faded with each generation.

Though Virgil and his friend group had a special meaning for it after Roman yelled, “Could be gayer though!” While ranting at one of the shows he was watching at the time. 

Patton had pointed out the sign outside the park that day while walking past it and it had become an inside joke between all of them.

Logan looked at the entrance of the park with a quirked eyebrow, ”A park?”

Virgil nodded, “It’s known to have very well kept floral displays! Also, I know that you admire nature so...”

Logan nodded before seemingly zoning out and staring at Virgil.

Virgil felt his face heat up, “Uh… Logan you good there?”

He seemed to have snapped back into reality, “Oh. Yes sorry I must’ve zoned out.”

“Nah it’s good. Want to head in then?” Virgil held out his hand with a blush which was quickly taken

The pair was quickly drawn to a flower garden full of purples and dark blues. Both of them were reminded of the person they had fallen for from the flowers. They both stood there admiring it before moving on to see the other displays. 

About an hour later they sat in Virgil’s truck, “Hey Virgil did you plan where you wanted to go for lunch yet?” 

Virgil shook his head, “I was just planning on getting what you wanted then we’d go change.”

Logan hummed, something that Virgil had grown to love that Logan always hummed when he’s trying to figure out something, “Well how long do we have until we have to go to the next place?”

Virgil looked at his reminders quickly to make sure then replied, “Around two hours.” 

“Then why don’t we just go to my place for a bit? I can put a frozen pizza in the oven and we can snack on that.”

“Sounds good to me.” The car was quickly turned on and was headed towards Logan’s house

Virgil watched Logan move about the kitchen with his normal smirk

The spectacled man sighed, “Do you have to sit on the counter?”

A faux offended and surprised breath could be heard from the counter-perched emo, “What. Do you expect me to sit on one of the stools next to the counter?” 

The other just turned around smiling whilst shaking his head then continued making food while Virgil had another **gay panic**.

Virgil jumped at the ringtone of his reminder gaining the attention of Logan who was now looking at the man fumbling to turn off the reminder, “Sorry about that but we gotta get changed now.”

Logan nodded and got up, “Alright I’ll be heading to my bedroom to change you can change in the guest room.”

“Oh by the way before you go to change.” Logan turned to a now standing Virgil with a quirked eyebrow 

A box that seemingly appeared out of nowhere was held before Logan, “I got you a tie, you don’t have to wear it but I thought of you when I saw it.”

The intellectual stared at the box for a moment before taking it and walking into his bedroom.

Virgil walked out of the guest bedroom after thirty minutes of nitpicking how he looked to see Logan sitting in the living room with the tie he had gotten him.

Both stared at each other, breath taken away by the sight of their love interest. 

A few minutes later Virgil had gained the use of his voice again, “I- You look good!” Virgil smiled at the sight of the tie on the logical man’s chest, “You wore the tie.” 

“Well of course. You went out of your way to get it for me. It's the least I can do to wear it.” This gained him a larger smile from Virgil

The speckled man held his hand out for the other, “Shall we get going then, my lord?” 

Amusement filled the emo like, man and he took the hand. Logan led Virgil to the car, opening the door for him and closing it for him all the while Virgil tried to stifle a laugh at how sappy he was being.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves being shown around an art gallery from one of the tour guides.

Soon they were in a very overly large room filled with different types of art. Painting, sculptures, you name it it’s there.

Virgil looked around the room in awe. There were half walls separating sections for the different mediums of art but what really amazed him was the stunning stained window. 

It was a tree containing what looked like the four seasons and Virgil couldn’t help but stare before he was forced out of his trance by the tour guide.

“You’ll be able to look around the room for about twenty minutes and then I’ll be back.” The nice tour guide waved to them before striding out of the room

“Well, they seem nice so far.” Virgil turned towards Logan to see him inspecting some art

“Yeah, they did. So you like the art gallery so far?” Virgil turned back to the window stealing another glance at it like it would be his last

The other hummed, “Yes it’s quite fascinating how many types of art there is and how many ways it can be used.”

Virgil nodded turning toward the piece of art the said guy was looking at.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, they roamed around the large room filled with painting and all types of art. Logan continued to be fascinated in the colours, shapes and shading. Though twenty minutes quickly came and went.

So there they sat in the car on their way to the next and last destination.

The pair got out of the truck to stand in front of T.S Cuisine.

Virgil smirked at Logan’s surprised face, “Cat got ya tongue?”

The logical man stood dumbfounded for once, “How did you even get a reservation here?! There's a three-month wait for places like this!”

Virgil just shrugged, “I know the owner and someone cancelled.” 

Logan just continued to stare at the front of the restaurant gaining some weird looks so Virgil took his hand and led him to their reserved seat.

Once they sat down Virgil finally got a good look around the room to notice why Logan was so dumbfounded. 

All the obviously sleek wood tables were surrounded by cushioned chairs; in the middle of the room, there was a flower centrepiece. Not to mention most of the dark walls were covered in expensive-looking art pieces.

Virgil turned back to Logan and the emo styled man couldn’t help but laugh when he saw his love interest burning a (metaphoric) hole through the table from his stare.

“Logan you okay there bud?” At this point, Virgil was getting worried he had seen Logan zone out but he was normally easily snapped out of it. Oh no, what if he broke him-

“God I love you.” Logan had looked up from the table to look at Virgil but still seemed like he was in a world of his own

“Wha-” Virgil was cut off by a waitstaff, “Hello sirs, is there anything I can get for you today?”

Logan finally seemed to snap out of whatever mind space he was in, “Oh could I have…”

The rest of the dinner had gone normally like what Logan said had never happened and Virgil was beginning to think he was imagining it.

They now sat out front of Logan's home once again in Virgil’s truck and Virgil couldn’t help but smile at the purple sunset.

Logan cleared his throat, gaining Virgil’s attention, “Do you want to head inside? We could converse in the gazebo out in the backyard.”

Virgil shrugged, “Sounds good to me.”

The two sat out there after dark talking about the stars, they’re day and really anything that was on their mind other than one particular thing that had left Virgil dumbfounded over dinner.

Logan stared at the night sky full of stars by now, “Hey Virgil I’ve been wondering something…”

“Yeah what is it?” He turned towards the speckled boy

Logan fidgeted with his tie, “Is this possibly a date? I mean if it’s not that’s fine it’s just the… As you say it’s, the vibes I was getting.”

Virgil couldn’t help but snicker at the vibe part, “I mean… Yeah. Well, it’s meant to be I just couldn’t properly ask you.”

Logan smiled at Virgil looking completely smitten before taking both of Virgil’s hands, “Virgil would you do the honour and be my boyfriend?.”

Virgil froze for a second, “I- What?”

“I mean you don’t have to, I was just wondering. If it’s too quick then who says we need titles their a social contract anyways-” The logical man was cut off by pressure on his lips

Virgil moved back after a minute, “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend Duffus.” 

Logan made an offended gasp like one he’d seen Roman do many times, “I am not stupid!”

The other hummed and nodded, “Well not stupid but forgetful.”

“What?”

The emo smiled taking full advantage to tease his new boyfriend, “Well over dinner you said something~”

“Well I obviously conversed with you or it would have been as they say it awkward silence.” 

“Nu-uh when you were zoned out.” Virgil put a faux frown to hide his smirk

Logan just looked confused at this point, “What did I say then?”

“I loveee youuu” Virgil prolonged the end of the last two words

His boyfriend's face flared up“I- No. …Did I actually say that?” 

Virgil finally gave away his faux frown, turning it into a giddy smile, “Yup!”

Logan made a confused noise before staring into the pit of fire they had set up leaving Virgil worried once again.

“Oh goodness, I really broke him this time didn’t I!” 

The next morning the two we’re still in the mid-sized backyard when the sun rays started shining, the only difference being that the couple we’re tangled mess of limbs both hanging onto each other tightly hoping that the day before hadn’t been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for actually finding the outfits from @foreverfangirlalways the writer of The Astronomer and The Florist. (I recommend it!)
> 
> Janus' first pick for Virgil's outfit- https://www.google.com/search?q=black+suit+with+purple+shirt&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwi_iozB5ozqAhUS66wKHbndB78Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=black+suit+with+purple+&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgBMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADIECAAQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB46BwgjEOoCECc6BAgjECc6BAgAEEM6BwgAELEDEEM6BQgAELEDUJkrWJtaYKRjaAJwAHgAgAFpiAH0EJIBBDIwLjSYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ7ABCg&sclient=img&ei=vh7sXr-zMZLWswW5u5_4Cw&bih=722&biw=1536#imgrc=O82WxizYoJ8gTM
> 
> Virgil's pick (The one he didn't use)- https://www.google.com/search?q=outfit+with+black+jeans+men&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiV_paz7ozqAhVPGM0KHe7ABOoQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=Outfit+with+black+jeans&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgCMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB46BwgjEOoCECc6BAgjECc6BAgAEEM6BQgAELEDOgcIABCxAxBDOgQIABAeUPbjDFjjog1g-LoNaAFwAHgAgAFriAGnD5IBBDIyLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ7ABCg&sclient=img&ei=BSfsXtXnBs-wtAbugZPQDg&bih=722&biw=1519&hl=en&hl=en#imgrc=KRxqKUGohp6FAM
> 
> Virgil's pick (The casual one he used)- https://www.google.com/search?q=outfit+with+black+jeans+men&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiV_paz7ozqAhVPGM0KHe7ABOoQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=Outfit+with+black+jeans&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgCMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB46BwgjEOoCECc6BAgjECc6BAgAEEM6BQgAELEDOgcIABCxAxBDOgQIABAeUPbjDFjjog1g-LoNaAFwAHgAgAFriAGnD5IBBDIyLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ7ABCg&sclient=img&ei=BSfsXtXnBs-wtAbugZPQDg&bih=722&biw=1519&hl=en&hl=en#imgrc=OtdwaXAqkR-qiM
> 
> Jamahl's pick for Virgil's outfit (The fancy one he used)- https://www.google.com/search?q=black+suit+with+purple+shirt&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwi_iozB5ozqAhUS66wKHbndB78Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=black+suit+with+purple+&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgBMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADIECAAQHjIGCAAQBRAeMgYIABAFEB46BwgjEOoCECc6BAgjECc6BAgAEEM6BwgAELEDEEM6BQgAELEDUJkrWJtaYKRjaAJwAHgAgAFpiAH0EJIBBDIwLjSYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ7ABCg&sclient=img&ei=vh7sXr-zMZLWswW5u5_4Cw&bih=722&biw=1536#imgrc=ePYCqkfnOhwGpM
> 
> The tie Virgil got for Logan- https://www.ties.com/wild-ties-purple-the-cosmos-skinny-tie


End file.
